Fausse tromperie et demande en mariage
by YouMakeMeStrong-x3
Summary: Comment un simple malentendu peut tout changer ...


Fausse tromperie et demande en mariage

By LoveHopeless

Hermione Granger, jeune préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor, marchait d'un pas déterminer dans les couloirs de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Après la défaite du mage noir et ses partisans, les professeurs avaient reconstruit le château et avaient rouvert les portes de l'école, accueillant les élèves, mais surtout les dernières années qui voulait passer leur ASPICS avant de rentre dans la vie active.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'Hermione reprenait le chemin de l'école, en compagnie de Ginny tandis qu'Harry et Ron avaient choisi de commencer leur carrière d'Aurors.

Mais tout le monde savait, et surtout à Poudlard, que de voir la préfète marchait aussi rapidement, les sourcils froncés de colère, n'était pas bon signe. C'est pour cela que tous les élèves se poussaient de son chemin, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres d'Hermione.

Tout le monde se demandaient ce qui pouvait mettre la préfète dans cet état et ils eurent la réponse quand ils virent Hermione se stoppait face à Drago Malfoy, qui avait rejoint l'Ordre avant la guerre finale, et le giflait, faisant retentir le bruit dans le couloir.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Granger ? S'énerva le blond, en posant une main sur sa joue douloureuse.

_ Ce qu'il me prend ? S'injuria Hermione, énervée à son tour. Il me prend que j'ai surpris TA poufiasse d'Alison avec TA chemise, sans rien en dessous je tiens à préciser, dans NOS appartements, expliqua-t-il en le pointant du doigt. Estime-toi heureuse de ne pas avoir reçu un bon coup de pied où je pense.

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle fit demi-tour et marcha à toute vitesse, pour que personne ne remarque qu'elle pleurait.

« Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? » me direz-vous. Tout simplement parce que Drago et elle entretenait une relation amoureuse depuis un an, dans le plus grand secret, et qu'en ce réveillant ce matin, elle avait trouvé Alison, une serdaigle qui était « sortie » avec Drago l'année dernière, dans leur appartement, avec la chemise du serpentard et sans rien en dessous.

Hermione en était donc venu à la conclusion qu'Alison avait couchée avec Drago, qui n'avait pas voulu dormi avec Hermione. Cette dernière, après avoir jeter Alison hors de ses appartements, s'était mise à la recherche de Drago, pour lui régler son compte.

Celui-ci, une fois remis du choque, se mit à courir pour rattraper Hermione et lui expliquait que tout cela n'était qu'un mal entendu. Effectivement, il avait passé la nuit dans la salle commune des Serpentards, avec Blaise, car il préparait une surprise à sa douce.

Il finit par la rattraper au détour d'un couloir désert et il lui attrapa le bras, la faisant se retourner vers lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Siffla-t-elle, en essuyant ses joues mouillées.

_ Je n'ai pas couché avec Alison hier soir et je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour rentrer dans notre salle commune, expliqua-t-il.

_ Mais bien sûr, fit Hermione, en levant les yeux au ciel avec exaspération.

_ J'ai passé la nuit dans le même dortoir que Blaise car j'avais prévu de te faire une surprise, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Hermione voulu l'enlever de la poigne de Drago, mais celui-ci la retint, tout en fixant sa belle dans ses yeux.

_ Tu vois, cela fait un an que nous sommes ensemble et j'ai été à Pré-Au-Lard hier après-midi, t'acheter un cadeau qui représenterait tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, expliqua-t-il, en sortant un écrin de velours de sa poche. Hermione Jane Granger, me ferais-tu l'immense joie de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux en acceptant de devenir ma femme ? Demanda-t-il, en ouvrant l'écrin pour découvrir un anneau en argent, serti d'une émeraude.

Hermione, trop émue par son discours, acquiesça de la tête et lui sauta au cou, pleurant cette fois-ci de joie. Drago la détacha de lui et lui passa la bague à son annulaire, puis il posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa fiancée. Au contact de ses lèvres de Drago sur les siennes, Hermione sût qu'il disait la vérité et qui ne la tromperait jamais.


End file.
